


fratricide 2

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: part 2 of an anonymous workSee the first part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	fratricide 2

Ludwig wasn't supposed to be born, no one wanted Ludwig but then again no one wanted Gilbert either no one wanted either kids not their mother their fathers not the world nobody

It just happened like that

Gilbert knew as soon as he could know anything that he wasn't wanted he would watch mothers with their sons and daughters jamming hats onto their heads in the freezing weather and saying be back soon!

Gilbert's mom never said that because if Gilbert froze it made no difference to her one less mouth to feed was all and who couldn't use a little extra food these days? 

Gilbert longed to be welcomed by the other children but since his mother didn't want him they caught on, if not even his mother could love him how could they? and so he grew up skinny, cheeks sunken eyes ribs poking out stomach always always growling always hungry and no one batted an eye because no one cared no one cared about Gilbert 

They wouldn't care about Ludwig either and it would just stay that way forever 

It just happened like that

Gilbert had no friends growing up because no one wanted him around but he had a rival the boy across the street Gilbert would pick on the boy across the street he talked funny and his hair was long like a girl's and he was lonely too

You look like a girl Gilbert said and he would laugh and laugh 

And Toris would get so angry his eyes would be cold and his face would turn red and he would clench his fist

You fight like one too I bet Gilbert liked to taunt Toris in some strange way it made him feel stronger 

And then Toris would throw the first punch and then Gilbert would throw the other until they were both exhausted and decide to go home 

No one cared about Toris either 

When he and Toris weren't fighting they would talk sometimes Gilbert didn't need or want friends, Toris wanted friends but had none. It was a strange friendship even though neither Gilbert or Toris thought they were friends

Then one day Gilbert came round to fight, Toris was with someone else a smaller boy he was blond but they looked alike same nose same eyebrows Toris told the younger boy to go inside Gilbert noticed Toris had cut his hair short Gilbert came prepared for a brawl But this time Toris made the first move and broke his nose Gilbert didn't come around there anymore 

It just happened like that

When Ludwig came along Gilbert was already twelve and already Gilbert had learned the inns and outs of the world he had punched and kicked his way into an inner circle of other kids through sheer might he made people respect him 

Two of them were the closest he could ever come to best friends 

Francis always dressed well, he never let himself get dirty he says he used to be a rich boy but then all the money ran out so now he's poor but he still has the clothes yeah he still has those and he needs to take care of them Francis wasn't like Gilbert and Gilbert thought he was kind of a snob Francis wasn't off this neighborhood he was from beyond it 

And Gilbert envied him 

Then there was Antonio who always wore his big hat over his head jammed onto his head by his mother like many other people who have mothers who care if their sons heads get cold he was sort of a mama's boy but it was easy to push him around and he never tried to push Gilbert back so Gilbert appreciated him 

It just happened like that

No one wanted Ludwig to be born, another mouth to feed Gilbert didn't want Ludwig to be born either but he was born anyway

It just happened like that

So Ludwig was born and from the very beginning Ludwig was different he hadn't learned yet he craved affection he expected being wanted Gilbert wasn't like that Gilbert was never like that 

Where is she Ludwig asked staring at the window Where is she?

Gilbert sneered off with her boyfriend, because she doesn't give a damn about us 

It just happened like that

Gilbert was seventeen when his Mother died, how she died doesn't matter because she wasn't around enough to matter to them or anyone Ludwig cried when his mother died he cried as Gilbert led him to the casket 

Gilbert never cried because he knew no one cared about him he knew that in this world you can't let other people see you cry and he knew that the only way to get by was to elbow your way into safety and that way almost always included your fists 

That was why Gilbert fancied himself a man 

As Gilbert watched Ludwig cry, he was thinking a plan up in his mind yes, Gilbert thought yes I will shape him into a man who doesn't get pushed around by nobody and who doesn't cry, yes my Luddy will never cry and he will never get pushed around And for the first time Gilbert felt love for his brother 

It just happened... like that 


End file.
